1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making composite components and a composite component that can be used in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Cockpit assemblies for a motor vehicle can include an instrument panel and a cross-beam to support the instrument panel. Often, the cross-beam can be specifically designed to support a steering column. In many cases, the cross-beam is a single die-cast beam made of a metal or metal alloy.